Revenge!
by BlizzardOfOzz
Summary: The Total Drama Island cast get revenge on Cartoon Network for censoring them. Crack-fic, with lots of swearing, violence, and death.


**Revenge!**

The _Total Drama Island _cast get revenge on Cartoon Network for censoring them. Crack-fic, with lots of swearing, violence, and death.

* * *

Inside Cartoon Network's headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, two cartoon network employees were chatting in front of the water cooler, which was placed in front of a large window.

"Hey, did you see the new _Friday the 13th_?" employee number 1 asked his friend.

"Yeah, that was really cool," employee number 2 said with a smile.

"All we need now is a remake of the original _Nightmare on Elm Street_."

"That's probably what they'll do next."

**Crash!**

The twenty-two campers from _Total Drama Island_, Chris, and Chef Hatchet all came bursting through the window behind the water cooler, all dressed in army attire and carrying heavy artillery. Employee 2 was killed instantly (Owen landed on him), but employee 1 wasn't so lucky.

"GAAAHHH!" the poor man screamed, blood running from his eyeballs. "I've got glass in my eyes!"

"And my foot in your balls!" Chef Hatchet said with a grin, kicking the employee in his nads before snapping his neck like a twig.

The other employees stared in shock at the sudden display of violence. Then, the twenty-four intruders all pulled out machine guns and sub-machine guns.

"This is for censoring our show to death, mother**(bleep!)**ers!!" Ezekiel screamed, right before he and the rest of the cast unleashed Hell.

"This is for cutting out my cursing at Heather!" Lindsay screamed, shooting several workers in the head.

"This is for cutting out our Catholic joke in the first episode!" Chris shouted, pulling the pin out of a grenade and throwing it into the crowd.

**Boom!**

"This is for cutting out all the uses of the word 'crap'!" Trent said as he pulled out a shotgun and started blowing people's heads off. "I mean, seriously! What the **(bleep!) **is wrong with saying 'crap'?!

Eva grabbed a random worker and prepared to rip is head off. "This is for... Uh..." She tried to think of another way Cartoon Network ruined their show, but couldn't. "**(Bleep!)** it, I just like killing people!" And she ripped the poor guy's head clean off.

Meanwhile, in the CEO's office...

The CEO of Cartoon Network watched the carnage on a large TV screen.

"Damn it," he growled. "I knew this day would come..."

He then pressed a button on his desk, which was labled "Push Only In Case This Day Comes".

Back in the offices...

Multiple holes in the ceiling opened up. A bunch of weapons fell from the holes, into the hands of the surviving employees.

"KILL THEM!" The CEO ordered over the intercom.

The employees started shooting back at their attackers, forcing them to take cover.

Izzy smirked. "This just got a lot more fun!" She said with an insane cackle as she blind-fired from behind a desk.

The battle raged on for two hours, neither side giving an inch. Finally, the TDI cast started to weaken.

"They just keep coming!" Duncan shouted as he shot one of their enemies in the head. Five more jumped in, guns a-blazing, forcing the delinquent to duck behind a desk.

"We're almost out of ammo, Chris!" Cody shouted, loading his last clip into his handgun. Chris looked at his comrades, who all nodded in agreement with Cody.

"Damn it!" The host cursed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... but we don't have a choice." He sighed, took a deep breath, and screamed, "RETREAT!!"

The twenty-two teens, Chef, and Chris all ceased firing and made a mad dash for the broken window, where they had entered. The employees kept firing until the last of the cartoons had escaped out the window. All the surviving workers started cheering over their victory.

Meanwhile, outside...

As the TDI crew ran from the building, Chris pulled out a walkie-talkie and said into it, "Call in the air strike! I want scorched earth! Nothing lives!"

"Rodger that, Mr. McClean," Saskwatchanakwa replied into his walkie-talkie as he flew a fighter jet towards the building.

Inside Cartoon Network headquarters, the everyone stopped partying when they heard what Chris said.

"... Did he just say 'air strike'?" an employee asked, turning pale as a sheet.

The sound of a plane flying overhead could be heard, followed by the sound of something falling.

"OH, FU-!"

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Outside, the cartoons cheered as the Cartoon Network building was destroyed in a massive explosion.

"That'll teach you to mess with our show, Disney Channel!" Lindsay said, pointing a finger at the fire wreckage.

Then Courtney blanched. "Wait. Why didn't we just bomb them earlier instead of risking our lives for two hours?"

The rest of the campers thought about this for a minute... and then went back to celebrating.

Then, the Adult Swim bus pulled up in front of the smoldering ruins. Mike Lazlo (Adult Swim CEO) stepped off, followed by several Adult Swim employees. They were all wearing grass skirts, Hawaiian shirts, and leis.

"We're back from va..." Mike started to say, but trailed off when he saw what was left of the Cartoon Network building. "... Ca... Tion..."

"My God," Seth Green said, mouth agape. "They're... They're all dead..."

"Do you guys know what this means?" Mike asked, not taking his eyes off the ruins.

Behind him, his employees shook their heads "No".

He turned to them, a huge grin on his face. "We get the network all to ourselves! PAR-TAY!"

The Adult Swim crew cheered, and started partying with the TDI crew.

And the United States never had to watch another crappy, censored dub of _Total Drama Island _ever again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**"So?!" Zeke asked, clearly excited. "What do you think, eh?!"

Gwen looked up from the computer, clearly in shock. "That..."

"Yeah?!"

"Was the _**WORST**_ fanfiction I've ever read!"

Zeke's excited smile was gone in an instant. "What? It can't be _that _bad."

"Oh, trust me. It _is_ that bad."

Zeke frowned. "Is not! I'll proo've it!" He looked around and saw Courtney, who just happened to be walking by. "Courtney!" He grabbed her arm and led her over to the computer. "What do you think of my story, eh?"

The C.I.T. read Zeke's story, stared at the screen for a minute... Then screamed in horror, pulled out a gun, and shot herself in the head.

"Oh... Oh my..." Zeke said, shocked by Courtney's sudden suicide. "I guess my writing _is _that bad."

Gwen rolled her eyes, looked down at the body and sighed. "That's gonna provoke _so _many angry reviews..."

Then Duncan walked in, and gasped when he saw Courtney's lifeless body. He dropped to his knees and stared at the corpse. He said nothing for a few minutes. Then... He started quietly laughing. "Free at last," he said, a mad grin spreading across his face as his laughter grew louder. "Free at last!" He threw his head back and screamed, "THANK GOD ALMIGHTY, I'M FREE AT LAST!!!" He jumped up and ran off, laughing wildly. Gwen and Zeke looked at each other, shrugged, and left.

**The End... For Real**

**And so, another pointless crack-fic draws to a close. And hey, if you guys like this one, I'll posted an uncensored, M-Rated version, with an alternate ending! Peace out!  
**


End file.
